Persecución
by ongie
Summary: Porque aunque Amy Rose causara la pelea del siglo, no dejaría que Shadow le diera alcance y le pusiera las manos encima. Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola Wii otro fic. Este tendrá dos capítulos ¿creo y es Shadamy. Bueno en fin. Espero que disfruten de este que está corto. Espero que me dejen reiews. Esa será su decisión. Publiqué otro fic hace una semana si quieren pueden pasarse por el se llama ''Espiando''. Lo pueden leer por mi perfil también es un Shadamy. Disfrutenlo.

Capítulo 1

Era otro día en mobius. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, Sonic corría Amy huía de Shadow y todo eso. Un momento, ¿Amy huía de Shadow?, ¿Shadow perseguía a Amy?. Al parecer era lo que estaba sucediendo. La eriza corría todo lo que sus piernas podían, pero ella sabía que Shadow la alcanzaría de una u otra forma. Así que decidió esconderse. Su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía a gran velocidad, todo esto por el ejercicio, y por el miedo de que aquel erizo de vetas rojas y mirada penetrante le pusiera las manos encima.

 **-** ¿ **Por** **que** **Shadow quiere hacerme esto**? **-** Se preguntaba una asustadiza Amy. Entonces recordó como inició esa mañana.

 _ **Flashba**_ **c** ** _k_**

Amy amaneció feliz y fresca como una lechuga. Últimamente había estado enferma, pero ahora estaba mejor. Se sentía más feliz desde que estaba con Shadow. Sonic y ella se habían hecho buenos amigos. Entró a su cuarto peinándose su cabello aún húmedo, encontrándose con Shadow sentado en su cama, de piernas y brazos cruzados, su mirada carmesí clavada en ella. No hacía falta decir que se sorprendió, Shadow a veces aparecía de imprevisto pero no siempre.

 **-Shadow ¿por que apareces así?-** Preguntó la eriza con un fingido tono de molestia.

 **-Rose-** La voz de Shadow era seria y dura, algo puso a la eriza alerta. Seguramente tenía que decir algo importante **-Es hora de hacerlo-**

El rostro de Amy se desencajó, se esperaba de todo menos eso. Su boca quedó ligeramente abierta y seca. Esperaba estarse equivocando.

 **-¿Te te refieres a hacerlo?** , **eso que**... **-**

 **-Si ya llegó el tiempo de hacerlo-**.Interrumpió el erizo a su novia. Tenía que hacerle saber que se refería a ''eso''.

 **-Pero Shadow es muy pronto y todavía no estoy lista-** Habló con miedo la eriza eso le asustaba.

El erizo negro se levantó de la cama, se acercó a paso lento hacia ella y la abrazó. Para después comenzar a hablarle.

 **-A** m **y ya hemos hablado de esto-** Su mano enguantada acarició el cabello de la eriza **-Tenemos que hacerlo** , **aunque tu** n **o estés de acuerdo-** La voz del erizo era suave **-Es algo natural que tenía que suceder-**

Amy dio un suspiro, sabía que no le iba hacer cambiar de opinión a ese tipo, era muy decidido y terco, no se rendiría tan fácil. Bueno considerando que era la forma de vida perfect,a y que seguramente todo lo que hacía era así. Si el quería hacerlo tendría que aceptarlo. Esa era una de las cosas que la había enamorado, su perseverancia. Pero en ese momento, esa parte del erizo le estaba causando problemas.

 **-Esta bien pero dame tiempo necesito prepararme-** Pidió la eriza para después salir disparada al baño.

Shadow no entendía porque Amy actuaba así, ya lo habían hablado y era por su bien. Esa eriza lo ponía de mal humor, pero no podía negar que sabía que corría ese riesgo al empezar la relación. Pero que se le iba hacer.

 **-Tanto drama por**... **-** Pero Shadow no pudo terminar su frase ya que escuchó un ruido en el baño. Sabía que Amy estaba adentro, así que fue a investigar. Se acercó a la puerta y dio tres golpes **-A** m **y ¿que ocurre-** No se escuchó respuesta **-** ¿ **A** m **y estás ahí**? **-**

Nada

Decidió hacer un ''Caos Control'' y no romper la puerta. Ya una vez había roto una puerta de la casa de la eriza cuando tuvieron una riña. Ella no quería dejarlo entrar, y el decidió acabar con la puerta para poder hablar, fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, nunca había visto así a Amy. El era la forma de vida perfecta, pero no podía enfrentarse a una Amy enfadada.

Apareció dentro del baño, no había rastro de Amy, se asomó por la ventana, no se veía a la eriza por ninguna parte. Debía llevar bastante distancia pero la alcanzaría. Saltó por la ventana y se dispuso a ir en su búsqueda.

 _ **Fin del Flashba**_ **c** ** _k_**

Amy decidió salir su escondite para dirigirse a su próximo objetivo... la casa de Vanilla. Comenzó nuevamente a correr, cuando encontró a la gata lila Blaze llevando a ¿Silver?, inconsciente y atado.

 **-Hola A** m **y-** Fue lo único que dijo la gata cuando vio a la eriza acercarse. _¿Acaso lo que hacía era normal?_

 **-¿Blaze**? **¿por que llevas a Silver amarrado y dormido**?. **-**

 **-Estoy este ¿trabajando**? **-** Las mejillas de la gata estaban encendidas, aunque su expresión no cambió mucho.

 **-Me estas mintiendo ¿verdad**? **-**

 **-Si-**

La cara de Amy denotaba cansancio, a veces, no, mejor dicho siempre, la sequedad y sinceridad de la gata le afectaba bastante.

 **-Mejor olvídalo** , **Shadow me está persiguiendo y**... **-**

 **-Rose-** La voz de Shadow la sacó de sus explicaciones.

 **-Shadow-** Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Amy antes de huir disparada.

El erizo negro se encontraba flotando sobre sus patines , se dispuso a seguir a la eriza cuando una bola de fuego pasó frente su nariz, dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de origen de aquel ataque. La gata de ojos dorados tenía un brazo encendido y sin riesgo a quemarse.

 **-Lo siento Shadow**. **Pero Amy es mi amiga y** n **o puedo dejar que le hagas nada-** Expresó la gata.

 **-Apuesto lo que sea a que ni siquiera sabes porque estoy tras A** m **y-**

 **-Es cierto no lo se**. **Pero sea lo que sea** , **no es bueno-**

 **-Al contrario es bueno para ella y para todos-**

 **-Y se puede saber** , **¿que es**? **-**

 **-Simplemente es**... **-**

 **0000000**

A lo lejos, Amy se había detenido a ver que ocurría. Su rostro se tornó pálido cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Blaze, y como la mencionada apagaba el fuego de su brazo para seguir la conversación. Debía huir. Y aprovechando que los tsundere hablaban, la eriza rosa se dispuso a huir.

 _Más_ v _ale aquí corrió_ , _que aquí la atraparon_. Pesó la eriza cuando llevaba una distancia.

 **0000000**

 **-Pero debes apurarte Amy** , **debe llevar bastante ventaja**. **-**

En ese momento el erizo blanco grisáceo comenzó a entreabrir sus dorados ojos, mostrando lo desconcertado que se hallaba al mirar en todas las direcciones. Su rostro mostró temor al encontrarse su mirada con la de la gata lila. La mencionada le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejando al erizo K.O nuevamente. Ante la mirada interrogativa de la forma de vida perfecta, Blaze sólo mostró una extraña sonrisa.

 **-Debo hacerlo pagar-** Fue lo único que dijo la gata, para después alejarse con el erizo aún atado.

Shadow solo se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a continuar la persecución de la eriza. Activando sus patines, se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

 _¿Por que tienes que causarme tantos problemas_?

 **0000000**

Amy corría todo lo que sus piernas podían, se dio cuenta de que sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando. Escuchó un sonido a lo lejos, vio que un erizo azul se movía a toda velocidad hacía un lugar que ella conocía bien... la casa de Tails. Se decidió.

 **-Sonic-** Llamó la eriza al héroe de mobius. El mencionado se desvió de su ruta original, para ir hacia la eriza.

Aunque Amy Rose causara la pelea del siglo, no dejaría que Shadow le diera alcance y le pusiera las manos encima.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Otro capítulo wiii. Muchas graias por sus reviews. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Pensé que este fic iba a tener ¿dos capítulos?. Pero se extendió. Creo que le puse más drama. En fin gracias de nuevo por sus reviews. Viva el Shadamy**_

 _''Pensamientos''_

 _ **''**_ **-** ** _Dialogo_ -''**

 **0000000 _Cambio de escenario_**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-Sonic-** Llamó la eriza al héroe de mobius. El mencionado se desvió de su ruta original, para ir hacia la eriza.

 **-A** m **y ¿que ocurre Voy a la casa de Tails y tengo prisa-** El erizo azul se veía fatigado. **-Acabo de pelear con Eggman y tengo hambre-**

 **-¿Podrías callarte y escucharme?-**

 **-Ah si lo siento, Je je ¿Que me querías decir?-**

 **-Shadow me está persiguiendo, y necesito que lo entretengas hasta que llegue a casa de Vanilla-**

 **-Ustedes son novios, arreglen sus problemas entre ustedes-** El erizo azul no entendía que tenía que ver el en todo eso.

 **-Es que Shadow... me quiere hacer maldades-**

El tono de Amy era de súplica. Debido a las circunstancias, el tono utilizado por la eriza, la extraña huida, el interés en que Shadow no la alcanzara y la solicitación de su ayuda, hizo volar su imaginación. Las mejillas del ojiverde se colorearon un poco, Sonic precisamente no era muy ''sano''.

Tomó una decisión.

 **-No te preocupes A** m **y-** Habló el erizo usando su voz de héroe. **-No dejaré que ese erizo te haga algo que tu no quieras-**

La eriza sonrió, muchas veces la fase pervertida de Soni podía serle de mucha utilidad. No debía negar que si le hubiera dicho el motivo original de su huida, Sonic también hubiese cooperado con Shadow. Pero prefirió usar otras palabras, Amy dio media vuelta para continuar pero en su camino se atravesó un erizo negro, de betas escarlatas impidiéndole el paso y asustando a la eriza.

 **-A** m **y esto es por tu bien-** Sentenció Shadow mientras se acercaba a la mencionada, para después ser golpeado por un remolino azul y caer varios metros de distancia.

 **-Faker-**

 **-Olvídate de hacerle algo a Amy-** Sonic estaba delante de Amy, en posición de combate.

 **-No te metas en lo que no te importa, idiota-** El tono de Shadow era de molestia y enfado.

 **-Para llegar, tendrás que pelear conmigo-**

 **-A** m **y se madura y explícale al faker lo que ocurre-** Shadow estaba más que irritado por lo que había sucedido ese día.

 **-No hace falta Shadow A** m **y ya me dijo suficiente-** Sonic tenía un tono serio utilizado, pocas veces.

La expresión de Amy denotaba preocupación, al parecer se había pasado de la raya. Poner a pelear a dos de los seres más poderosos del planeta, era mucho. Pero su instinto fue más fuerte que su mente, y decidió escapar. Con algunas fuerzas recobradas, gracias al haber parado un momento a hablar con Sonic, pudo volver a correr para llegar a la casa de la coneja. Volteó hacia atrás solo un momento, para notar que los erizos no habían hecho movimiento desde que ella se alejara, decidió no mirar más.

 **0000000**

Shadow y Sonic se miraban desafiantes, el erizo azul seguía aún en su pose de combate, esperando algún movimiento en falso de su rival para lanzarse al ataque. Shadow por su parte también había tomado su pose para luchar, al parecer el faker no escucharía sus razones. A veces se preguntaba por que Amy hacía todo eso, se comportaba como una niña, pero una vez que la alcanzara y la atrapara saldaría cuentas con ella a su manera. Una sonrisa inconsciente nació en su rostro, la cual fue notada por Sonic, el erizo azul decidió romper el silencio.

 **-¿Que es tan gracioso?-**

 **-No te incumbe-** Shadow había borrado su sonrisa, dando paso a su expresión dura de siempre. **-Al igual que tampoco te incumbe lo que haga o deje de hacer con A** m **y-**

 **-¿Sabes esto no es sólo por A** m **y?-** Sonic sonaba ligero y seguro.

 **-Si ya me di cuenta-**

 **-Tenemos asuntos pendientes Shadow -**

 **-Si me gustaría resolverlos de una vez por todas-**

 **-Vaya entiendes rápido-** Una sonrisa de burla se formó en el rostro del erizo azul.

 **-¿Con quien crees que hablas faker?. Mi capacidad es mejor que la tuya-**

 **-Es obvio que yo soy mejor-**

 **-Deberíamos pelear aquí y ahora Pero no lo haré-** Habló Shadow, ignorando lo que había dicho Sonic anteriormente.

 **-Entonces ¿no lucharás?-** El erizo azul estaba sorprendido.

 **-No, A** m **y es primero-**

Por alguna razón las palabras de Shadow le estaban valiendo más. La cara de Sonic empezó a contorsionarse en una mueca, hasta formar una sonrisa y finalmente una carcajada salió de la boca del erizo azul, se lanzó al piso revolcándose y aguantándose la barriga. La furia de Shadow no hacía más que aumentar.

 **-Jamás creí que Shadow the Hedgehog fuera tan sentimental jajajaja-**

Shadow ya cansado tomó a Sonic de un brazo y lo levantó, automáticamente la risa del erizo azul se desvaneció.

 **-Escúchame pedazo de idiota-** La voz de Shadow era tétrica. **-Podríamos pelear en este mismo instante, y seguramente te haría picadillo**. **Pero necesito tu ayuda-** El erizo negro sacó un objeto.

 **-¿Eso es?-**

 **-Si faker por eso necesito tu ayuda-**

 **-Aaahh-** Un suspiro de fastidio salió del erizo azul. **-Si le estaba diciendo a A** m **y había peleado con Eggman-** Unos crujidos se escucharon de la barriga de Sonic. **-Además tengo hambre-**

 **-Te quejas demasiado-**

 **-Pero si pensaba ir a casa de Tails a comer algunos chilidogs-** El erizo azul babeaba de sólo imaginarse a si mismo saboreando un delicioso chilidog.

 **-Ya habrá tiempo para eso-** Shadow perdía la paciencia.

 **-Si claro pero no me importa**. **Así que me voy-** Habló Sonic liberándose del agarre de Shadow, y tratando de alejarse. Pero antes de que el erizo azul se alejara lo suficiente, Shadow colocó su mano de nuevo en el brazo de Soni, mientras sacaba su esmeralda.

 **-Nos vamos-**

 **-Rayos-** Murmuró el erizo azul, al tiempo que la esmeralda brillaba y ambos desaparecían.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yooo**_. **_Regresé con el último capítulo de esta historia_**. _**Gracias por sus re**_ v ** _iews_** , _ **y espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic**_. **_Disculpen la tardanza_** , _ **pero me costó hacerlo**_. **_Así que disfrutenlo_**.

 _''Pensamientos''_

 _ **''**_ **-Dialogo-''**

 **0000000 _Cambio de escenario_**

Apítulo 3

Amy había llegado a la casa de Vanilla, la eriza tocó la puerta estaba un poco agitada, pero ya se le pasaría. Un suave ''Voy'' se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, una coneja se asomó por el marco.

 **-¿Amy que ocurre?-** Preguntó Vanilla cuando observó a la eriza en la puerta.

 **-¿Puedo pasar?-** Amy estaba un poco apurada.

 **-Si pasa querida, no sabes lo bien que has hecho en venir-**

 **-¿A que se refiere?** Preguntó la eriza entrado a la casa de la coneja, notando que dos personajes que estaba hablando amenamente.

 **-¿Tails?-**

 **-Ah hola Amy-** Saludó el zorrito, llevándose un panecillo a la boca.

 **-Hola señora Amy-** Saludó también la pequeña coneja, dándole un sorbo a una taza.

 **-Amy es bueno que hayas llegado Voy a salir si quieres puedes merendar con ellos-** Finalizó Vanilla, mientras salía a la calle.

 **-Amy se va a quedar con nosotros-** Le comunicó Tails a Cream.

 **-Tails, posiblemente estén buscándome, así que discreción-** Habló la eriza, buscando algo con la mirada.

 **-¿Por que Amy?, ¿Que ocurre?-** Preguntó con curiosidad el zorro de dos colas.

 **-¿Que pasa señora Amy?-**

 **-Se los explicaré después-** Al parecer, la eriza había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Tails se había dado cuenta de que Amy estaba buscando, y había encontrado el escondite que el mismo zorro había construido en caso de emergencia. Lo habían utilizado en varias ocasiones, y al parecer la eriza tenía una verdadera emergencia.

 **-Amy, ¿estás en peligro?-** El zorro tenía curiosidad.

 **-Tal vez-** La eriza quitaba la alfombra que cubría el suelo, descubriendo una rejilla. Amy levantó la rejilla, hablando en el proceso.

 **-Tails, Cream necesito que mantengan el silencio, Cream si no dices nada a nadie que venga buscándome, te compraré un helado-**

 **-De acuerdo-** La coneja se mostraba feliz.

 **-Y tú Tails-** Amy le dedicó una mirada asesina al zorro de dos colas. **-Si dices que estoy aquí, no la volverás a contar-** Amenazó la eriza, haciendo aparecer su Martillo Piko Piko, logrando intimidar a Tails, que se hundió en su silla.

 **-Si...si Amy-** Respondió el zorro un poco pálido.

 **-¡Allá voy!-** Habló la eriza, para después bajar por las escaleras hacia el fondo.

Tails y Cream cerraron el escondite, y colocaron la alfombra en su sitio. Se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa, para continuar en lo que estaban. Mientras hablaban, aparecieron de la nada dos erizos muy conocidos para ellos, Shadow y Sonic examinaron el lugar con la mirada, buscando indicios de que Amy estaba por allí. Los pequeños observaban a los erizos, era raro verlos juntos, al parecer tenía un objetivo en común, el cual la coneja y el zorro sospechaba cual era.

 **-¿Donde está Amy?-** Se animó a preguntar el erizo negro.

 **-¿Amy?, No la hemos visto hoy-** El zorro pudo comprobar que quienes perseguían a Amy, era ese par.

 **-Faker, ¿tú que...-**

Pero la pregunta de Shadow quedó en el aire, ya que Sonic no estaba junto a el. El erizo negro buscó al héroe con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró. Sentado en la mesa, junto con Cream y Tails, tragándose los panecillos. Una vena de molestia palpitó en la frente de Shadow.

 **-Señor Shadow, ¿quiere un poco?-** Cream extendió una bandeja llena de postres .

Shadow podía escuchar a Sonic, atascándose y tomando té desesperadamente, para bajar lo que que tenía atorado en su garganta. Era simplemente agobiante, si no fuera porque estaba buscando a Amy, ya se habría largado hace rato. Esa eriza le estaba haciendo pasar muchas penurias ese día, pero sabía que no escaparía y se vengaría.

 **-¿Donde está Amy?-** Volvió a preguntar el erizo negro, perdiendo la paciencia. Cream tragó fuerte. La pregunta era difícil para ella, ya que no sabía mentir.

 **-Pues-** Pero la coneja fue interrumpida por Tails, el zorro sabía de la incapacidad para mentir de Cream, así que decidió ayudarla.

 **-Ya les dije que Amy no está aquí-**

La atención de Shadow se centró en el pequeño zorro, que al notar esa mirada sobre él, se puso un poco nervioso. Shadow miraba inquisitivamente al zorro, lo examinaba de arriba hacia abajo, sabía que algo estaba ocultando. No por nada era la forma de vida perfecta, y había estado trabajando en GUN. Su mente hizo ''click'' al notar que una gota de sudor frío bajaba por la cara del zorro, Shadow caminó hacia Tails, a paso lento, aumentando la tensión en el ambiente. La pesadez de la atmósfera era palpable, Cream también se veía afectada por esto, Sonic no sentía nada de tensión y tampoco le importaba, ya que para el mientras llenaba su estómago, todo le importaba un pepino y un soberano comino.

 **-A ver zorro, dame tu mano-** La propuesta descolocó a Tails.

 **-¿Que?-**

 **-Quiero saber si estás diciendo la verdad-**

 **-¡Pe...pero si no estoy mintiendo!-** Tails sonaba inseguro.

 **-El que no debe no teme-**

Tails para no hacer dudar al erizo negro, y salvar su pellejo de la eriza que lo mataría si la atrapaban, decidió extender su brazo a Shadow. El erizo negro tomó la mano del zorro, y con su mano libre palpó hasta que se detuvo en un área de la muñeca. Hizo un poco de presión con sus dedos, para después preguntar.

 **-¿Amy está aquí?-**

 **-No-** Shadow sonrió de forma siniestra, dándole mala espina a Tails.

 **-Estás mintiendo, zorro-**

 **-¡No, no miento!-**

 **0000000**

Amy seguía escondida, escuchaba todo desde su escondite. Rogaba que Shadow se fuera, sin mucho éxito, ya que el erizo aún estaba allá arriba. Se tensó al estuchar que el erizo negro había descubierto a Tails, al parecer, el erizo negro cumpliría con su objetivo, Amy si que estaba asustada.

 _Ay no Estaré en problemas así que_... La eriza sacó su arma, Si Shadow la quería tendría que pelear.

 **0000000**

 **-¡Señor Sonic haga algo!-** Pidió Cream al erizo azul, su helado que le había prometido Amy estaba en peligro.

 **-¡Claro que voy a hacer algo!-** Habló Sonic con determinación.

El erizo se levantó de la mesa, la bandeja que estaba llena, ahora se encontraba sin nada. La atención de todos los presentes se centró en Sonic, el erizo azul se acercó a Cream y le arrebató la bandeja llena de panecillos, que la coneja le había ofrecido con anterioridad al erizo negro. Sonic con la bandeja en mano se volvió a sentar a la mesa, para degustar nuevamente otra ración de postres. Shadow dirigió de nuevo su atención a Tails, manteniendo aún su mano en la muñeca del zorro.

 **-¿Mides mi pulso para saber si miento?-**

 **-Si-** fue la tosca respuesta de Shadow, para después hacer otra pregunta. ¿Amy está escondida lejos **?** El zorro no respondió, pero el erizo negro ya sabía la respuesta.

 **-Dime zorro ¿Amy está cerca?-** De nuevo silencio **-¿Amy está en esta cocina?-** Silencio.

El erizo negro por fin soltó a Tails, para luego dedicarse a revisar la cocina. Miraba aquí y allá, buscando indicios de que la eriza rosa estaba allí. En una de esas, pasó encima del escondite de Amy, causando un sonido hueco, las orejas de Shadow se movieron en la misma dirección, al notar el extraño sonido. Para comprobarlo, el de mirada carmesí volvió a pasar por el mismo sitio, para volver a repetirse ese sonido. Retiró la alfombra, descubriendo la rejilla, para después levantarla y gracias a sus agudos reflejos, esquivar un veloz martillo rosado y amarillo que había salido disparado del hoyo en el suelo. Una eriza rosa salió del escondite, asustada por lo que pasaba, se le escaparon las palabras que había evitado comentarles a sus amigos, por temor de que apoyaran a Shadow.

 **-¡Shadow, no voy a dejar que me inyectes!-**

Tails y Cream se miraron confusos, Sonic quien aún estaba comiendo, sonrió igual que el erizo negro, ya que por fin Amy expresó la razón por la cual le había estado causando problemas al erizo de betas rojas.

 **-¿Eso es todo?-** Preguntaron los pequeños con cara de cansancio.

 **-Si...es que...le tengo miedo...-** La eriza rosa respiró hondo, para después seguir hablando **-Le tengo miedo a las agujas-**

Amy había estado enferma Empezó a explicar Shadow Así que el doctor le recetó esta inyección. Ahora se encuentra bien, pero podría recaer Finalizó el erizo negro para, después cargar a la eriza y colocársela en el hombro.

 **-¡Waaahh! ¡Ya estoy lleno!-** Exclamó un erizo azul con la barriga crecida, y una expresión de felicidad en su rostro Barriguita llena, corazón contento Terminó el erizo, para darse cuenta de que quedaba aún en la bandeja un panecillo, pero ya no le cabía más.

 **-Yo me encargo faker. Tu no puedes más-** Shadow se acercó a la mesa y tomó el panecillo que le sobraba a Sonic, y darle una mordida. Finalmente el erizo negro y la eriza rosa, desaparecieron.

 **-Bueno como ya estoy lleno, me iré a casa a dormir una siesta-** Expresó el erizo azul, para después levantarse con dificultad y alejarse a gran velocidad.

El zorro y la coneja se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Tails decidió hablar.

 **-Ya que Amy no te dará tu helado-** Cream tenía su atención sobre el **-** Podemos salir y te compro uno **-**

 **-¡Gracias Tails!-** Agradeció la coneja, abrazando al zorro, provocando que el zorro se ruborizara.

 **-Bu bueno vamos-** Finalizó Tails, para luego salir de la casa en compañía de Cream.

 **0000000**

 **-¡Amy quédate quieta!-** Exigió Shadow, mientras tomaba a una temblorosa Amy del brazo.

Habían aparecido en la habitación de la eriza, ni siquiera sabía porque el erizo había elegido ese lugar en específico, teniendo tatos lugares su casa. Respiró hondo, se mentalizó, cerró los ojos y se relajó. Dejó de temblar.

 **-Bien no te dolerá, si cooperas-** Habló el erizo con suavidad, para después empezar a introducir la aguja en el brazo de ella, logrando sacar un leve quejido de dolor. El líquido de la jeringa pasó sin problemas, retirando Shadow la aguja de la piel de la eriza.

 **-¡Auch! ¡Shadow dijiste que no me dolería!-** Reclamó Amy, sobándose el brazo. Shadow frotó una esmeralda en el lugar dolorido, eliminando la molestia y dando la impresión de jamás nada atravesó su piel **-¡Guao Gracias Shadow!-** Agradeció Amy abrazando al erizo **-Ya te puedes ir-** Finalizó la eriza, deshaciendo el abrazo y haciendo ademán de irse de la habitación. Pero Amy no pudo llegar muy lejos, ya que fue jalada con brusquedad y atraída hacia un erizo negro de betas rojas. Shadow al tener así a Amy le plantó un beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a la eriza.

 **-Shadow ¿Que haces?...¡No!-** Exclamó Amy, al sentir la mano del erizo en una de sus piernas.

 **-Me has hecho pasar un mal día Amy-** Reclamó Shadow, mientras besaba a la eriza introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena **-** Creo que necesito una compensación **-** Finalizó el erizo apretando suavemente uno de los muslos de ella, mientras saboreaba sus labios.

 **-¡Pero Shadow, no puedes!-** Amy trataba de salvarse inútilmente.

Un suspiro salió de ella, al sentir que Shadow atacaba su cuello, no podía negar que lo disfrutaba. Sin que Amy se diera cuenta, había terminado con el erizo encima de ella, en su cama, de un tirón Shadow se deshizo del vestido de Amy, causando vergüenza en la eriza.

 **-Te voy a dar motivos para huir, pero esta vez no escaparás-** Amy tembló, lo que quedaba de día sería algo.

Y pensar que todo empezó por su huida y miedo a las agujas.

 **Fin**

 _ **Hasta la próxima**_


End file.
